Paparazzo
Paparazzo ist eine Fremdenmission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge (Franklin Clinton ist in Begriff, eine Treppe hochzusteigen, als Beverly Felton aus einer Ecke hervorkommt und ein Foto von ihm schießt. Franklin ist vom Blendlicht kurzzeitig blind) * Franklin Clinton: Was zur Hölle..? Gib mir die beschissene Kamera. * Beverly Felton: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Halt Abstand, Cowboy. Ich kenne meine Grundrechte. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du hier bist, um Schwänze zu lutschen, also geht also schon in Ordnung. * Franklin: Was laberst du für’n Scheiß? * Beverly: Hey! Ich hab „Quarterback Blues“ gesehen, Mann. Und weißt du, ein paar von deinen älteren Aufnahmen klingen so’n bisschen schwul, ich mein ja bloß. * Franklin: Was? Ein Schwarzer läuft in Vinewood rum, und du denkst gleich, er sei dieser geldgeile Clay PG? Dämlicher, schwuler Wichser. * Beverly: Oh. Oh Scheiße, Mann. Oh... Hey. Tut mir leid, Alter. Ich hatte meine Linsen nicht drin... (er schaut sich Franklin aus nächster Nähe an) * Beverly: ...verstehst du? Ich meine, ich liebe Schwarze. Na ja, also, echt... Ich liebe Gangster! (er schaut sich immer wieder um) * Beverly: Ich liebe Gangsta-Rap und so. „Yo! Was geht!“ * Franklin: Mann, wer gibt ’nen Furz drauf, ob er schwul ist oder nicht? Der Mann ist nicht verheiratet. Es ist seine Sache. Lass die Leute in Ruhe. * Beverly: Ich sag ja nur, dass ich diese Heuchelei nicht ausstehen kann. Von den Prominenten, weißt du. Ich meine, PG... Klar, er sagt, dass er’n Killer und Mörder ist und all das tolle Zeug, und dann was? Er liebt seine Mutter und er mag Musical-Stücke. Ich meine, echt, was ist das denn für ’ne Botschaft an unsere Kinder? Verstehst du? Der Kerl ist’n Betrüger. * Franklin: Aber warum kümmert dich das, Mann? * Beverly: Weil, weißt du warum? Weil die alle denken, sie seien Götter, stimmt’s? (schreiend) Tja, scheiß auf sie. Scheiß auf sie! Scheiß auf sie! Scheiß auf sie! Scheiß! Auf sie! Scheiß auf sie! Sie sind nicht magisch. Nein, nein, sie sind nicht besser als ich. Sie sind nicht besser als i... Scheiße... (er wendet sich Franklin ab, 50 Meter entfernt gehen ein Mann und eine Frau zu einer Stretch-Limousine) * Beverly: Oh Scheiße, oh mein Gott, es ist Miranda. Miranda, ich liebe dich! Miranda! Komm schon... (er wendet sich wieder Franklin zu) * Beverly: Komm schon, komm schon, es ist verdammt noch mal Miranda Cowan! Komm schon, die ist ein echter Megastar! * Franklin: Mann, nein. Nein, lass mich raus aus deiner Scheiße, Mann. * Beverly: Oh, nein, nein, nein! Wir können beaucoup Zaster machen, Mann. Wenn wir’n Bild von ihren haarigen Beinen kriegen oder ihrer alternden Muschi, klingelt die Kasse, Bruder. (Miranda steigt in die Limousine) * Beverly: Komm schon! Komm schon, Mann! Na los! * Franklin: Oh... was zum Teufel stimmt mit mir nicht? * Beverly: Also los! Du fährst, ich schieß die Fotos. (beide steigen auf Beverlys Motorrad und verfolgen die Limousine) * Beverly: Los, los! Fahr direkt neben der Limo her. Schneller! Los! Los! * Franklin: Ich hab dich beim ersten Mal gehört, Mann. * Beverly: Lass sie nicht entwischen! * Franklin: Ja, ja, ich hab’s kapiert. * Beverly: Komm schon, näher ran! * Franklin: Vielleicht, wenn du mal eine Sekunde lang die Klappe hältst. (Franklin fährt neben der Limousine her und Beverly schießt ein paar Fotos) * Beverly: Du bist völlig am Arsch! Schau dich doch an! Fahr mich neben ihr Fenster! Oh ja, sehr unaufdringlich! Gib mir was, irgendwas. Hör auf, so zu tun, als ob du heulst! Ich glaub’s ja nicht! Die pfeift sich da drin einen Speedball ein, Mann! Das ist ’ne journalistische Goldmine! Hey, hier! Hier drüben! Hier! Schau hierher, du Schlampe! Du hast sein Leben ruiniert! Jetzt mach meins leichter! (die Limosine fährt mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon) * Beverly: Und gleich noch mal, ich weiß, wir landen einen besseren Schuss. (auf einem Motorrad kommt ein weiterer Paparazzo, Madison Fox, angefahren) * Madison Fox: Fick dich, Beverly, die da gehört mir! * Beverly: Nein, nein, das ist dieser Kotzbrocken Madison! (zu Franklin) Scheiße, der kriegt die Star-Aufnahmen! Hast du keine Würde, Mann!? Vergiss Miranda, wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er mir den Exklusivbericht wegschnappt. Fahr neben ihn, ich werd das Wiesel runterstoßen. (sie verfolgen nun Madison) * Beverly: Bleib dran an dem Bastard. Könntet ihr bitte etwas Rücksicht unter Kollegen zeigen? (Beverly schubst Madison vom Motorrad) * Beverly: Ja, ich hab deine Bilder auf den beschissenen Asphalt runtergeladen, Madison! Werd erwachsen und leg dir ’nen Männernamen zu! (zu Franklin) Okay, Kumpel, lass uns hier abhauen. Ich muss mich wieder auf die Lauer legen und bin schon spät dran! Es gibt da einen kleinen Parkplatz neben dem Hof vom Café Redemption in Morningwood. Wenn du mich dort absetzt, kannst du das Motorrad behalten. So bin ich zu meinen Leuten. * Franklin: So bist du zu deinen Leuten? Mann, ich weiß, wenn ein Motorrad geklaut ist. Wenn das deine Maschine ist, dann bin ich der verdammte Papst, Alter. * Beverly: Okay, okay, jetzt nerv hier nicht rum. Ich denke, ich habe eine schöne Aufnahme von Miranda im Kasten. * Franklin: Wir teilen das Geld, das du für das Foto bekommst, also fifty-fifty, richtig. * Beverly: Ähm, na ja, ich dachte, mit der Maschine hättest du deinen Anteil. Ich hab ja die ganze Arbeit gemacht. (am Parkplatz angekommen steigt Beverly ab) * Franklin: Na gut, Alter, danke für die Lektion, Mann. Hilf du ruhig weiter mit, die Welt zu ’nem besseren Ort zu machen, alles klar? * Beverly: Die Öffentlichkeit muss es wissen, die Fans verdienen Antworten! * Franklin: Scheiße, aber nicht, wenn’s darum geht, wie weit Miranda Cowans Muschi durchhängt oder ob sie von irgend’nem zweitklassigen Regisseur gevögelt wird. * Beverly: Sie müssen alles wissen! Von Krähenfüßen bis zur Kamelzehe. Hey! Hey! Hey! Komm nächste Woche beim Anwesen vorbei, dann setzen wir die Suche nach der Wahrheit fort! * Franklin: Hey, warte da nicht auf mich, Mann. * Beverly: Oh, ich werde auf dich warten, Alter! Mission Beverly möchte Fotos vom Starlet Miranda Cowan schießen. Steige dazu auf die PCJ-600, lasse Beverly aufsteigen und fahre los. Versuche nun, möglichst lange neben der Limousine von Miranda herzufahren, damit Beverly Fotos schießen kann. Nach einiger Zeit taucht ein rivalisierender Paparazzo auf. Fahre nun neben diesem her und drücke gleichzeitig den linken und rechten Stick für Franklins Spezialfähigkeit, worauf Beverly die Gegner ausschalten kann. Aufgaben * Steige auf Beverlys Motorrad. * Fahre neben Mirandas Auto. * Stoppe den konkurrierenden Paparazzo. * Bringe Beverly zu seiner nächsten Observierung. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Voll erwischt – Sorge dafür, dass Beverly seinen Rivalen beim ersten Versuch ausschaltet * Bildschön – Hilf Beverly, drei Fotos zu schießen und zu bewerten Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Franklin verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, Beverly verlassen wird oder stirbt, keine Fotos von Miranda geschossen werden oder die rivalisierenden Paparazzi entkommen. Nach der Mission Zeitungsartikel miniatur So viel Medienaufmerksamkeit hat Miranda Cowan nicht bekommen, seit die abgewrackte Alte 30 und damit irrelevant wurde: Jetzt prügelten sich Paparazzi um Fotos von Miranda, die sich im Fonds einer Limousine angeblich einen Speedball reinzog. Die beiden Paparazzi, Beverly Felton und Madison Fox, arbeiten schon lange für Starstalk, sind so ziemlich die widerlichsten Ärsche, die man sich vorstellen kann, und dafür lieben wir sie. Aber Fotos von Miranda „Silikonschlampe“ Cowan? Wisst ihr, Jungs, da seid ihr zehn Jahre zu spät dran. Die drogenvernebelte Alte hat ja mehr an sich rumschnippeln lassen als ein Brandopfer. Gebt euch mal mehr Mühe. Anruf In der PC-, PlayStation-3- und Xbox-360-Version des Spiels erhält Franklin nach der Mission einen Anruf von Beverly, dass er ihn für die Wildtier-Fotografie angemeldet hat. Trivia * Beverly sagt „Werd erwachsen und leg dir ’nen Männernamen zu!“ zu Madison Fox, nachdem er diesen vom Motorrad geschupst hat, obwohl man vor allem Beverlys Namen mit Frauen in Verbindung bringt. en:Paparazzo Kategorie:Paparazzo-Missionen Kategorie:Franklin-Clinton-Missionen